


Helping a Friend Get A Head

by TheWonko



Series: Kei Lewds It Up [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Closet Sex, F/F, Trans Female Character, stealing from a rich wizard as couple's bonding activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonko/pseuds/TheWonko
Summary: Who's this new girl in Jade's workshop, and how can Kei help?
Relationships: Kei (OC)/Thurvis (OC)
Series: Kei Lewds It Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622470
Kudos: 10





	Helping a Friend Get A Head

The building was nearly empty when Kei arrived, which suited her just fine. It meant she and Jade would be able to eat together without any interruptions. And, if they had time, they could do some other things too.   
  
Kei found her way past the piles of components and reagents that Jade never had enough shelf space to keep off the floor and found her way to the door to the back room, only to stop as she heard Jade talking to someone inside.   
  
“She’ll be here soon with lunch, actually, would you like to eat with us?”   
  
“No, I won't get between you two.”   
  
“Not at all, sweetie, Kei and I share all the time! You wouldn’t be imposin’. In fact, I bet once Kei gets a look at you, she’ll just want to eat you right up.”   
  
Kei knew when a line was perfect for an entrance. She opened the door and stepped into the back room, where she saw Jade, leaning back in her chair in that top Kei loved because it showed off her abs, and a Drow girl who skirted the line between “cute” and “gorgeous” with a dash of freckles across her blue-green face. Jade was right, Kei wanted to pin this girl down and do all sorts of things to her. With Jade helping.   
  
“Hey Honey,” said Kei, “I got those sausages you like from the cart down the street. Plus, some homemade cake.” She looked the Drow girl up and down, then smirked. “I think we can spare some sausage for her too.”   
  
“I was just mentionin’ sharing, Sugar,” said Jade, “And how you’d be down for it.”   
  
“Oh, I would. Will you join us for lunch…”   
  
“Thurvis,” said the Drow, “And I, uh… should get going. Thanks for everything, Ma’am.” She nodded to Jade, grabbed a small paper bag, and ducked out the door.   
  
Kei watched her leave, not even hiding that she was looking at Thurvis’ butt. Jade would understand, she was doing it too.   
  
“Now, Honey,” said Kei once Thurvis had left, “While I agree that she’s a treat for the eyes, she can’t have been out of the Underdark more than a week. Don’t you think it’s a bit early to bring her into a polycule?”   
  
Jade stood up and wrapped her arms around Kei from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder, her tall ears tickling the side of Kei's face.   
  
“Sugar, think back to when you had just left your folks and arrived in the city. What did you need, more than anything else?”   
  
“Food, a warm bed, and hormones.”   
  
“And did you get them?”   
  
“Eventually, but I had to scam a wizard for the first two, and the third I got from you.”   
  
“Flirtin’ aside, that’s what I was offerin’ Thurvis. She was askin’ about an easy mark and I pointed her at Dennis, but maybe you could swing by his place this evenin’, make sure she’s alright?”   
  
“You’re too nice for your own good, Honey,” sighed Kei, “But yeah, I’m always down to make a fool of Dennis. You want me to bring her home, or just offer her a place to sleep?”   
  
“I’ll leave that to you, Sugar. But for now, you mentioned havin’ a sausage for me?” Kei could feel Jade smiling.   
  
“Yes, Ma’am, if you’d like it.”   
  
“Oh, Sugar, I want it. Get in the chair and take off your clothes for me.”   
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Lunch would have to be eaten cold.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dennis, if he had a last name Kei had never learned it, thought very highly of himself. He showed it in small, simple ways, like insisting on being called "Dennis the Magnificent", overcharging for undercooked food, and, most relevant to Kei this evening, employing a rotating crew of heavily armed mercenaries to act as private security for his, frankly gaudy and overdesigned mansion in the middle of downtown.   
  
Kei watched from the shadows of an alley near the mansion's back garden as a pair of guards ambled past. They were almost past Kei's hiding spot when the lamp just ahead of them on the street flickered and died.   
  
"Should we report this?" asked one guard. A new recruit, if the pristine condition of his armor was any indication.   
  
"Eh, looks like a bad wick is all," said the second guard. "You see it every now and then. We'll mention it when we're done with this circuit."   
  
Both guards failed to notice the flicker of shadow behind them as it flitted up and over the wall and into the garden. Kei wouldn't have seen it either except that she was looking for it and got lucky. She smiled to herself.   
  
_ Bingo. _   
  
Once the guards had moved on, Kei prepared herself. She took a half dozen steps back, then ran straight towards the wall, gathering her strength in her legs as she did. At the last possible moment she jumped, supernaturally high, and sailed cleanly over the wall. Unfortunately, she misjudged where she was landing, or Dennis had had a druid in to move some trees around since the last time Kei was here, and found herself face to bough with a large apple tree. Kei managed to avoid the worst of the branches, but some smaller ones snapped off in the wake of her passing, and she was only just able to tuck herself into a roll to avoid landing badly.   
  
She crouched there, unmoving for several moments, waiting to hear if anyone came bursting through the gate to investigate the sound, but it seemed the charm that kept the noises of the city out also kept the noises of the mansion in. An oversight on Dennis' part, but one that Kei didn't plan to point out to him.   
  
"Thurvis?" Kei called out quietly. "You still here?"   
  
For a moment there was silence, then some movement near the back door as the Drow suddenly appeared from behind and within a shadow near the door.   
  
"Tell me you have a reason for ruining my score," Thurvis sighed.   
  
“If I had ruined it, I probably would,” said Kei. “I’m here to help.”   
  
“By waking up the neighborhood on entry?”   
  
“You mean you didn’t notice the sound dampening field around the yard?”   
  
“I… did notice that,” said Thurvis. “Why wouldn’t I have?”   
  
“So,” said Kei, ignoring the obvious lie, “How were you planning to get through the magic lock?”   
  
“Standard pick and dispel. Shouldn’t take more than an hour. Worth it if this guy’s as rich as Miss Jade said.”   
  
“Good plan,” said Kei as she moved toward the door. She looked around the ground for a moment. She picked up a small lumpy rock, turned it over, pulled something off the bottom, and tossed the rock aside. “Or we could just use the spare key.”   
  
“Or we could use the spare key,” agreed Thurvis. “Is this what all the security here is like?”   
  
“Basically, yeah.” Kei unlocked the door and held it open for Thurvis.   
  
“How did this guy get so rich if he’s this easy to rob?”   
  
“We think he’s using his restaurants as some sort of complicated tax dodge,” said Kei as she followed Thurvis inside. “But no one’s quite sure how it works.”   
  
“And no one wants to look too closely because he’s such a good target.”   
  
“Basically,” agreed Kei. “What’re you here for?”   
  
“Well, Miss Jade said this guy had taken her recipe for ‘jambalaya’? She said she wouldn’t charge me for the stuff I got from her if I brought it it back and anything else I found was mine to keep.”   
  
“Her jambalaya recipe?” asked Kei. “But jambalaya doesn’t have… Do you hear that?”   
  
Thurvis cocked her head and listened.   
  
“Footsteps?” she asked. “There aren't supposed to be patrols inside.”   
  
“There aren’t, that's Dennis.” said Kei, looking around before pulling Thurvis through a nearby door into a large round room with overstuffed bookshelves lining the walls and a large desk in a pool of light in the middle of the room.   
  
"The library?" asked Thurvis, looking around the empty room, "Is this really the best place to hide?"   
  
"No," said Kei as she started running her fingers along the underside of a shelf. "Dennis probably wants to look impressive and pretend to study. He'll be here in a couple seconds. Ah ha!" Her fingers found a hidden catch and part of a shelf swung inward. She motioned Thurvis in, ducking in herself and latching the secret entrance closed behind her just as the main door to the library opened.   
  
"Ah," said Thurvis quietly as she looked around the dark room. "Old servant's passage. If it's like the back home, it'll be silenced so the Noble In Charge doesn't hear, y'know, real people."   
  
"Except this one is mostly used for storage. Dennis puts all his old magic weapons and armor in here, since he doesn't know a halberd from a hauberk." Kei pointed to a rapier in a nearby weapon rack. "I've sold that sword to him three times now. Take your pick, Beautiful. As much as you like."   
  
Thurvis hid a blush by looking around the narrow room. Piles of discarded weapons and armor littered the floor, while a shelf halfway up the wall held jewelry, softly glittering in the dim light.   
  
"Was that a  _ blush _ ?" teased Kei. "I would've thought you were used to hearing the truth by now."   
  
"N-no," stammered Thurvis. "Just, I didn't always look like this. And everyone back home--"   
  
Kei pressed a finger to Thurvis' lips, silencing her.   
  
"Trust me when I say that the people back home can suck rocks for all their opinion matters to me. You're not the first girl to leave home because her family didn't agree with what was right in front of their faces."   
  
"You know about my--"   
  
"Your dick? Yeah. You're not the first girl to get things in a brown bag from Jade. I don’t even think I was.”   
  
“You’re…”   
  
“I have  _ personal _ experience with a girls’ dick, yeah. Can I see yours?"   
  
Thurvis looked around the small closet they were in and stammered. "I've… I've never. Not with another person."   
  
"Then let me be your first," smiled Kei as she sunk to her knees and began undoing the straps and fasteners holding Thurvis' pants on. "If you want me to stop for any reason at all, just say so, okay Gorgeous?"   
  
Thurvis nodded as Kei pulled her trousers down, revealing a fabric-covered bulge. Kei looked at it hungrily, and gently stroked up and down the fabric, feeling the bulge grow.   
  
"You still okay?" she asked.   
  
Thurvis nodded quickly and Kei pulled the last piece of fabric away, revealing Thurvis' penis, still growing hard as Kei looked at it.   
  
"Mmm, it's almost as pretty as the girl it's attached to."   
  
Kei traced her fingers along Thurvis' length as it hardened under her care. Thurvis moaned as Kei took it in her hand and gave it a kiss on the tip.   
  
"Do you mind if I take care of myself too?" Kei asked, looking up at the girl above her.   
  
"No," Thurvis shook her head. "Go ahead."   
  
Kei smiled and lifted herself just enough to pull her skirt and tights down to her knees, revealing her own dick, and beginning to stroke it.   
  
"Going for head is exactly why I'm down here, Cutie." Before Thurvis could respond, Kei took her dick into her mouth and began to lick and suck.   
  
Thurvis moaned and the new sensations and Kei smiled to herself and started bobbing her head up and down.  
  
Thurvis felt her knees go weak as Kei went further and further down her dick. She stumbled back, leaning against the door. Her hands searched for something to hold onto and settled on Kei's head, inadvertently pulling Kei deeper and making her own knees even weaker in the process.  
  
Kei began to hum along Thurvis' length, enjoying seeing the Drow all but melt under her care. She began to stroke herself faster, moving her mouth up and down Thurvis' dick in time with her hand. Her hand not occupied with her own pleasure snaked its way around Thurvis to her (adorable, Kei thought) butt. A small squeeze made Thurvis twitch in Kei's mouth, so she squeezed again and pulled the Drow in until her pelvis was pushing against Kei's nose.  
  
That was too much for Thurvis who, with a wordless cry of pleasure, collapsed against the door, her dick sliding out of Kei's mouth and her cum splashing all over Kei's face and jacket. Kei's load, released onto her skirt and tights, was smaller, bit she  _ had _ cum earlier with Jade, so that wasn't unexpected.  
  
"That was…" said Thurvis, "Wow."  
  
"It helped that I had such a beautiful subject," said Kei as she looked around the shelves. She grabbed a pair of red vials and drank the contents of one, holding the other out to Thurvis. "Energy potion. It'll get you back on your feet long enough for me to take you home."  
  
"Home?" asked Thurvis as she drank the potion, coughing at the unexpected spice. "Did you forget why I'm stealing from the idiot wizard?"  
  
"I happen to own a small apartment building," said Kei. "Also more or less stolen from a certain idiot wizard. There's room for you there if you want it. Either on your own, or with me and Jade."  
  
"Are you two together?"  
  
"We are, and we've both agreed that you could be together with us, if you want."  
  
Thurvis thought for a moment, then pulled herself to her feet and tugged her clothes into some semblance of order.  
  
"Will there be more of what we just did?" she asked as she began pulling parts of Dennis' collection into her bag.  
  
"More than just blowjobs, Cutie," said Kei, taking a few magic items for herself, "Wait until you see Jade's Custom. She built it herself, and it'll reduce you to a puddle in  _ seconds. _ "  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, it did to one person. But they're a slime. Anyway, point is: the sex is great, and the cuddles are better."  
  
"A warm bed  _ does _ sound nice," mused Thurvis, " But what about the recipe? I haven't found that yet."  
  
"Oh, Beautiful," laughed Kei as she started off down the hallway, "Jambalaya doesn't  _ have _ a recipe like that. Jade sent you here for easy money, and sent me after you to get us properly introduced. Come on, there's a side exit this way. Tomorrow we'll sell this stuff back to Dennis, but for now, let's go home."  
  
Thurvis smiled, and followed.


End file.
